


An Obscure Tomarry

by Lillymoid, Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Crack, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Severus Snape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: Summary: Harry hates the light for using him so he brings Tom back to his true form as they work to destroy the world.Note: a painfully honest and obscure writing by Lillymoid and Snarry5evr.





	An Obscure Tomarry

**Author's Note:**

> This was written through a series of messages in about half an hour maybe less. It isn't edited and it is purposely supposed to be brutally honest and obscure.

Harry: I hate you all because all you do is use me. I'm going to bring Voldemort back and join him to take over the wizarding world but I'm not going to tell anyone.

Hermione: we'll think you're dead and we'll tell everyone what we really think of you and we've just been your friend for the money Dumbledore gave us.

Ron: but you were my ticket to the Aurors.

Ginny: and my ticket to your vault.

Sirius: you're my pup, you know I'll follow you anywhere.

Remus: even though Fenrir bit me as a child and made my life hell i will follow you as well, cub.

Tom: Harry I love you and I want to marry you and for you to have my babies but I'm not going to say it like that. I'm going to demand that you marry me and I'll never tell you I love you.

Harry: I love you too but I won't say that and I'm going to put up a big fight because no one tells me what to do.

Nagini: stupid humans you'll marry or I'll bite you because I can't stand your fighting and I'm trying to sleep here

Snape: but he killed your mother.

Harry: he also killed my father.

Snape: but he killed your mother.

Harry: and my fa-

Snape: YOUR MOTHERRRRRRR!!!!!!

Tom: I actually did ask Lily to move aside but she was stubborn-

Snape: you killed her.

Tom: I'm going to curcio you for interrupting me and harry will stop me too soon.

Harry: I confirm he asked her to move aside but I don't care if you believe me if you betray me Tom is the least of your worries

Snape: i swore to protect you from the Dark Lord. At least he hasn't defiled you.

Harry: ....

Tom: ..... 

Harry: er, when you say defile are we talking just groping or full on- 

Tom: HARRY!

Draco: I hate you but I hate the mud blood more but I secretly want to be your friend but you denied me so I will pretend to hate you.

Harry: I never hated you I just wanted to still be your friend once i realized my mistake so i pretended to hate you so i could be your friend.  
Draco: wow we're fucked up. Don't harm my Uncle scarhead

Snape: Draco! Harry and Tom fucked! I scream loud enough in outrage that the whole manor hears it before i realized Harry is standing in the room  
Draco: it's not exactly a secret I say as I calmly pat his shoulder in a condescending way as he'll get over it, eventually

Bellatrix (glaring at Harry): you stole my Lord from me you scheming hussy. You will pay.

Harry: Avada Kedavra bitch. Ooh, Tom. I cast my first killing curse. Can I make a horcrux now?

Tom: sure Harry we can live together forever and dominate the world.

Harry: I'm not sure about the together part but yeah that sounds great. I'm in denial though as I love you so much I can't stand to be away from you but I will never say it.

Tom: make sure it's something meaningful but not too meaningful. 

Snape: you can't just split your soul into a horcrux!

Harry: yes I can, see ya! I disappear with Tom to make my first horcrux


End file.
